


Foggy Windows

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Beach Sex, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Reader-Insert, Sex in a Car, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Foggy Windows

“I don’t want to leave,” JJ said sleepily, her eyes closed and head rested on the head rest of your car.

It was one of your weekly dates which hadn’t actually happened in months because of the general chaos of work and life. Dinner had been delicious and now you were both sitting in the front seat of the car taking in the beauty and sereneness of the waves crashing onto the shoreline, slowly receding and bringing your troubles along with them. 

Your right hand reached out and snaked its way through her hair. She had the most amazing hair that you loved to twirl through your fingers and it always relaxed her. Sometimes after a particularly tough case, you’d play with her hair to help her fall asleep.

“Do you wanna go for a walk?” You asked as you craned your head toward her. “It seems like a nice night.”

“That could be nice.”

Both of you managed to peel yourselves from the car seats and join hands to stroll down the beach. You basically had the small strip of paradise all to yourselves with only the occasional crab crossing your path. “You have work tomorrow?” You wondered.

A smile crept its way across JJ’s face as she shook her head. “No. For the first time in a while, Strauss is going to have another team on call for a couple days in case of an emergency.”

“So even if a case comes up, you won’t have to leave?” So excited. JJ was amazing at what she did, and you admired her for it, but it was so tough to have her need to up and leave at a moment’s notice whether you were relaxing at home or in the middle of a date.

“Nope, we have the next three days all to ourselves.”

Leaning in, you kissed her lips, bringing the bottom one in between your teeth and gently tugging. You enjoyed the slight hint of salt water that you could taste off of her as you washed your tongue over her bottom lip. “Yay. I can’t wait to have you all to myself.”

As you made your way back to the car, JJ’s hair got swept up by the breeze and floated in front of her face, making her look like the most gorgeous, beachy angel your eyes had ever seen. At the car, you pressed her into the body of the car and trailed your hands up her torso - lithe and chilled and ready to be kissed.

She looked around searching for anyone that might be nearby. When she satisfied there was no one around, she pulled you into the backseat of the car. Thank god for blacked out windows. Perfect for a time like this.

In full view for anyone that really wanted to sneak a peak, JJ pulled your shirt and bra down, exposing your breasts and taking one of your nipples in between her teeth, pulling a groan from deep down inside you. The sensation of her rolling it around between her teeth left your sex needy and desperate. There was nothing you wanted more than to touch every part of her - silently show her just how much you loved her. 

JJ switched to your other nipple and gave it the same treatment, her hand tugging your hair back as you slipped your hands underneath her shirt. Her skin was cool to the touch, but was easily warmed by the way you glided over every inch. 

You wanted to make her feel as good as she was making you feel. Slipping your fingers underneath her jeans and into her panties, you pressed your index and middle fingers against that sensitive bundle of nerves. She bucked up into your hand and you started to grind on her thigh, seeking release. “Please come for me,” you whispered.

As JJ began to let go, closing her eyes against the sensations overwhelming her, you slipped your fingers inside her and curled them forward, finding that small patch that caused her to lose control. You watched while her mouth dropped open in ecstasy and swallowed the cry that followed with a hungry kiss.

She breathed heavily into your mouth as she played out her high. “Lie down.”

You did as she said and arched backwards, hitting the leather of the seat. She placed herself half kneeling on the floor of the car with her other half bent over you. She hungrily pulled your jeans down and kissed along your pelvic line until she came to your center. 

After she pried your legs open, leaving the right one hanging over her shoulder, she slipped her tongue between your folds and assailed your sex with a billion different sensations - nibbles, licks, kisses and touches made you writhe upward into her mouth. “Need you…” you breathed.

You reached down and entangled your hands in her hair again, pushing her face into you until you couldn’t control yourself any longer - your legs trembling around her. The delicious shivers rolled through you and you couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh baby.”

JJ pulled you up and kissed you. “That was fun.”

You mumbled in assent and caught glimpse of the windows. “Getting a little foggy in here.”

She snickered and hopped up into the driver’s seat. “Ready to go home and make the whole apartment foggy?”

“You think we could do that? The whole apartment?” You giggled in reply.

JJ shrugged and smiled as she pulled out of the parking lot. “Well, the least we can do is try.”


End file.
